clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Dojo
The Fire Dojo is a room in Club Penguin. It hosts the game Card-Jitsu Fire. It opened on November 13, 2009. It is located on a volcano that is connected to the Dojo by a bridge. .]] looking at the Volcano from the Ninja Hideout during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt.]] History Pre-2009 The Volcano was first seen at the Dojo Exterior during the Dig Out the Dojo project in November 2008, but only the top half could be seen. During that time, there was also thought to be a path that leads up to the volcano. Nothing since has happened to it when the Dojo was being and after being dug out. 2009 On September 14, 2009, it started to erupt. Sensei decided to organise a Fire Scavenger Hunt. The sky turned orange from September 18–28. Shortly after that, there was a plume of smoke, and a storm started on October 9, and it became so strong that 1 week before the 4th Anniversary Party, the storm could be seen on all parts of the island except the underground. According to Gary the Gadget Guy, the smoke could change the weather. It did so, enabling the sky to get dark in time for the Halloween Party 2009 on October 27. After the Halloween Party 2009 on November 2, the storm was gone. You could still see the storm through the telescope at the Beacon and binoculars at the Cove. Next, ninjas needed to help build amulets in order to enter the volcano, so the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" started. One of the designs at the "Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets" at the Dojo Courtyard looks like a giant hammer hammering the volcano. The Volcano then emitted light smoke, and according to the Penguin Times, Sensei had managed to "tame" the Volcano by using the powers of an Amulet. On November 13, penguins could get in the volcano and help build it. And on November 20, construction finally finished on the Fire Dojo. Card-Jitsu Fire was finally released on November 24, but the game was only available for members during that time. 2010 A year later, on November 11, 2010, the fires in the Dojo burned out and the lava cooled due to the rain that was pouring from The Great Storm of 2010, referencing "Water beats Fire". The fires were started up again on November 15, after the rain stopped, introducing another Card-Jitsu spin-off, Card-Jitsu Water. The game was then made temporarily available to all players during the 2011 Card-Jitsu Fire was made temporarily available for all players during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 from November 24 (exactly 2 years after the game's release) to December 7, along with Card-Jitsu Water. 2013 Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water were made permanently available to all players on May 9, in preparation for Card-Jitsu Snow. The bottom of the dojo is finally seen in Operation: Puffle Letter of Music *Climb the Volcano *And Fire Dojo *Fire Element *I will teach you *It's important *Energy and pace Portuguese: *Escala a montanha *Pra te mostar *Fogo, elemento *Vou te ensinar *é necessário *Paz e prazer Trivia *It is the first ever permanent member room. *Ye Knight's Quest 2 was possibly held under the Fire Dojo. However the Dojo is very far away from the Cave, although it is possible that there is a path to the Volcano. *When it rained in November 2010, the fire atop the Volcano was extinguished. The Fire calms down and Lava cools, like Sensei said Water Beats Fire (but its not actually lava, its hot sauce). *Some penguins call it "The Fire Temple". *It used to be acsessed from the Ninja Hideout, but was moved due that room closing. *The lava in the Volcano is not actually lava, it is hot sauce. *When you talk to Sensei in the fire dojo while you are walking a puffle besides the gold, rainbow, orange, or brown puffle, Sensei will comment on the kind you brought. *The Lava Cliffs is the bottom of this room. Gallery File:Volcano game!!!.png|The Fire Dojo in the Card-Jitsu Fire video. File:Volcano_Sneak_Peek.png|A sneak peek of the inside of the Volcano from the blog. File:cjfe.png|The entrance to the Volcano Room. File:Non mem point of view volcano elevator.PNG|The Sign for those who don't have an amulet (Note: non-members see this view too). File:Ninja main page.PNG|The volcano on the old Club Penguin Main Page. File:Nonmember_Card_Jitsu_Fire_Sign.png|The sign non-members used to get when they try to enter the Volcano (note the Fire Suit and sandals) File:Clearfiredojo.JPG|The Fire Dojo during construction. File:Volcano_Fire_party.png|The Fire Dojo after construction as of November 20, 2009. File:Fire_Dojo.png|The Fire Dojo with mats and decorations. File:Christmas Party 2009 Fire Dojo.PNG|The Fire Dojo during the Holiday Party 2009. Fire dojo halloween.PNG|The Fire Dojo during the Halloween Party 2010. Fire sensei Talk.png|Sensei welcoming you to Card-Jitsu Fire. FireDojoWallpaper.png|A wallpaper of the Fire Dojo. HP11 Fire Dojo.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011 Halloween Party 2012 Fire Dojo.png|During the Halloween Party 2012 Firedojo.PNG|The Fire Dojo during the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleFireDojo.png|The Fire Dojo during Operation: Puffle. The Fire Dojo.PNG|The Fire Dojo during the Holiday Party 2013. Volcano Sightings File:Normal.jpg|The Volcano before any stages. File:Volcano!.jpg|The Volcano before it began to erupt. File:Volcano_cp_001.png|The volcano during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. File:VolcanoE.png|The Volcano from October 2, 2009 to October 8, 2009. File:Vocsmoke.jpg|The Volcano from October 9, 2009 to October 25, 2009. File:Volnew.JPG|The Volcano at the Halloween Party 2009. File:Volcanocurrent.png|The Volcano after the Halloween Party. File:Water,_Snow_and_Fire_Dojos_from_the_Town.png|The Fire Dojo as seen from the Town. Volcanows.gif|The Volcano as seen in the room Welcome Solo. D661E09F-49BB-4BC8-948B-ADEC79DE4225.jpg|The Volcano from the Mesozoic Era. The ashes might have cooled down and covered the sides of the volcano. Volcano_New.png SWF *Fire Dojo (current) *Fire Dojo (normal) *Music See also *Water Dojo *Dojo *Ninja *Sensei *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Mask *Ninja Progress *Card Jitsu Fire *Room Category:Places Category:Secrets Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Ninjas Category:Natural Resources Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Volcano Category:Fire Ninjas Category:Ninja Category:Sensei Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Rooms